


art 2019 spndarkficbang  paying the price

by Sissyray84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, SPN Dark Fic Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissyray84/pseuds/Sissyray84
Summary: What Dean feels for his assistant goes beyond mere affection or basic lust, something draws him to the capable, quietly sarcastic man that he spends each day pining over. When they finally end up together, their passion grips tighter, and darker, than Dean expected.As life at work gets more complicated with a stalker following his every move, what will happen when Cas reveals his darkest urge, and will Dean run, or leap into his lover's arms?





	art 2019 spndarkficbang  paying the price

**Author's Note:**

> hello i decided to join a more darker  
spnbang this year it was alot of fun  
i got an amazing author with a creepy stalker  
story one of my fav kinks!!!
> 
> paying the price  
another story that has MCD in it but its a  
good read  
with really dirty fun sexy time in it  
like all through it lots of yumm kinks  
and some tender kisses too the stalker notes are  
creepy and will give you chills cas is sweet on dean  
like white on rice but then when dean is looking the other  
way you get a lil glimpse of something dark that dean cant see  
part of you is yelling DEAN RUNNNN!!!!....but the other part of you is saying shush...its ok dean can heal him and make him good  
its so good it hits all your dark spots
> 
> so be sure to click the link and give her some luvbites
> 
> also i do not own dean/cas any supernatural characters they belong to cw  
i am just having fun with them and i will put they back when i'm done I  
promise

the story 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598935>

all the art 

<https://labluekatt1721.livejournal.com/tag/art2019%20redamber79%20spndarkficbang%20paying>


End file.
